Ashalla
Ashalla Lingaard is a fictional character appearing in the Gaian War universe, a Role Play by fans of the fantasy RPG genre. Concept And Creation She is an entirely new creation thought up by her user, Ephemeral. Her image, style, character and abilities are completely original. History Ashalla was created in an experiment at Crandor Labratories. She and her brother Daigan were made by combining demon DNA and the DNA of a long dead Gaian queen Halamed. Ashalla's demon side was donated by King Cerule and secretly by Tadyr, while Daigan's is that of the demon Lord Tadyr. As well as this Ashalla had also been infused with the Angelic Lore which made her immortal until the point that she would be sarificed by Tadyr to gain the power for himself. Once they were fully matured inside a growth tank their bodies were reduced to that of eggs and implanted inside Magi women, then only people strong enough to carry Ashalla and Daigan to term. Once Ashalla's host, Hedra, was ready to give birth she ran away from the lab and managed to get herself to the mainland. Weakened and in labour, Hedra found herself outside of a small cottage in the woods. As dawn broke she gave birth to Ashalla and managed to stay alive long enough to see the man who lived inside take the baby and promise to care for it. Hedra was buried and the fallen angel, Farden Lingaard, took over caring and raising Ashalla. As Ashalla grew she became fascinated with herbs and healing, unaware that she was anything other than a human. Her father's friend, Roagle, was a 'doctor' Something she had never heard of before. She watched him work and decided that she wanted to train under him and become a doctor herself. After Farden passed on in her early teens, Ashalla was taken into the care of Roagle. He also took on the pet wolf she brought with her. The animal had come out of the woods one day, starving and injured and Ashalla had cared for it until it was back to full health. It was then that the animal chose to stay with her as a protector. Once her training was completed and Roagle had taught her everything he knew Ashalla took herself off to practice her skills, unaware that the wolf that travelled with her was actually a demon in disguise working for Tadyr. The demon wolf's job was to make sure that no harm would come to her until she reached her full potential and the Angelic Lore was at it's most powerful. Daedalus, then demon wolf, and Ashalla spent many years travelling Gaia and helping those in need. All the while Ashalla was completely unaware that her compaion was a demon sent by Tadyr to watch her and make sure that she didn't find out about either the Angelic Lore or her immortality. Gaian War I Ashalla arrived in Yanille after a demon attack and helped the survivors. They called her healer and she had to keep correcting them, that she was not a Magi or a healer, but a doctor. After stocking up she left and called for her pet wolf to come out of hiding so they could be on their way. After several days of uneventful travel, they come to the next town and while Ashalla is sleeping off the long journey, the wolf is outside the rear of the tavern growling up at two shadows hiding on the roof. With a quick and apparently painless transformation the wolf turned into a man with long silver hair and the two demons recognised him as the demon Lord Tadyrs second in command, Daedalus. After warning to two to keep away from the girl, Daedalus drags a random body down the alley to feast on, leaving the carcass to fester there overnight. In the morning Ashalla rises and smells something that she says is appealing. unbeknownst to her it is the dead body outside her window. Daedalus had been ordered to arouse her demon instincts by places corpses around their path where she could smell them. This was the first step to awakening her true self ready to be sacrificed. After realising that Ashalla might be on to his act after a demon tries talking to him in his wolf form, Daedalus discards the wolf and makes Ashalla believe that it has been killed. Then he convinces her to allow him to travel with her as his companion, all the while Daedalus' feelings are begining to change towards her. After rescuing her from several situations they finally run into Ashalla's mentor Roagle who has been hiding out near the demon region of Gu'Tannoth. Ashalla then falls into a deep trance brought on by Tadyr's influence over her. It is then that Daedalus kills Roagle and uses his body as a means to reach the underground passageway that will take him back to Tadyr's castle on the other continent. Along the way Daedalus came upon the old king Cerule and was convinced to turn his back on Tadyr after hearing that it was Tadyr who sealed the fate of Daedalus' mother. With Ashalla on his back, Daedalus and Cerule penetrated the castle but become separated. Ashalla awakens in a separate room and tries out her powers which have been steadily growing. Eventually she finds Daedalus, but he has become hideously deformed during a fight with another demon. The pair flee and find their way up to White Wolf Mountain which used to be the home of all the wolves, but is now deserted. The pair find an old necklace that belonged to Daedalus' mother in the cave that used to be his home. It restores his body and they go back down the mountain to find shelter for the night. Tadyr comes after them again and captures Ashalla and seemingly kills Daedalus, but after recovering he goes after Tadyr to relclaim the woman he loves. A fierce battle ensues and others join them to try and stop Tadyr. Ashalla's body is drained of the Lore and Daedalus leaps into the lava pit she is suspended over to save her. They both fall into the pit and are mistaken for dead. Ashalla has however managed to protect them from the searing heat of the lava pit and riese up, fully in control of her powers to fight back against Tadyr. Along with Sophie's help she reclaims the Lore. Daedalus and Sayn defeat Tadyr, but Daedalus sacrifices himself to do so, asking Ashalla to seal them both up inside the pit so that Tadyr cannot break free. As tears begin to roll down her cheeks, Ashalla unwittingly access a new power she is unaware of and seals both Tadyr and Daedalus inside the lava. She then decides to stay as the castle begins to crumble around them, but the ghostly image of Daedalus in his wolf form guides her out of the castle and to safety. Gaian War II At the start of GW2, Ashalla is living alone in the house on Cairne Island that Daedalus took her to in GW1. She is very depressed and although she has made friends with the villagers in Shilo, whom she treats in her capacity as a doctor, she feels alone. She wishes very much to join her dead lover and has tried to kill herself on numerous occasions. The only reason she still lives is that the Angelic Lore prevents her from dying. The day after a demon attack on Shilo Ashall is heading into the village to see if her skills are needed when she comes across a man clinging to the gates outside her house. This is Ragna, a warrior who was fighting the demons the night before and had been injured. After tending to thim they strike up a friendship and both reveal confidences about themselves. Eventually Ragna leaves and she is left alone again. After having a vision in which she heard the voice of Tadyr, Ashalla decides to go and find out if he has risen from the grave or if she is going mad and sets off in the direction where Tadyr's castle once stood, but being terrible with directions she gets lost and ends up having an accident when she has another vision of Tadyr. When she recovers she realises that the city is being attacked and goes on the offensive to stop the enemy forces. She reunites with Ragna and together they help to stop Selena's soldiers from destroying the city. Then Tadyr appears and decimates it anyway. Together with Riona, Sophie and Sayn, Ashalla evactuates the survivors to Yanille and Shilo. While in Yanille, Ashalla activates her new ability for the first time and her firebird familiar becomes a water familiar for rapid healing. Ashalla then leaves teh group to travel to Crandor and find out more about her origins. While there she unwittingly summons Ragna to her and their friendship develops further. While there they learn about Armagus and where it is located. They then return to Shilo and allow their feelings for one another to be consummated. Ashalla then goes to an old library that is supposed to have details of the ancient peoples and races of Gaia. She runs into Arcan, Daedalus' brother, and the pair become friends. After finding what Ashalla was looking for, an old book containing details and descriptopns of the ancient races, including her mother, Halamed, they return to Shilo to find it being over run with demons and Ragna about to engage in battle with Selena's warrior, Noel. Ragna defeats Noel, but is then killed in an attack by Armagus. Ashalla is then needed to tend to the injured, escpecially Flora who's mind seems to have collapsed in on itself. Together the group make their way towards Chaos temple to take down Armagus. Ashalla is taken by Jin at some point during a battle against Tadyr and is subjected to torture and has the Angelic Lore stripped from her body. As she is about to die, Ragna appears and saves her. They then go on to destroy the Armagus with the help of their friends and return to Gaia. As GW2 closes Ashalla surprises Ragna by informing him he is about to be a daddy. Gaian War III At the start of GW3, Ashalla is a more peaceful person who would rather stay at home and look after hers and Ragna's children than go off to war. She is a very respected person in Shilo city and is the chief doctor there, spending much of her time on rounds or training young and eager people to be doctors like herself. She and Ragna have twin girls named Hana and Liena, and while Ashalla loves them dearly, she and her daughter Liena tend to clash even though Liena is still young. A young girl found Ashalla's daughters up to no good at one point and brough them home and Ashalla allowed her to stay in the house, not really worried about who she was or what she was up to. Her husband was more suspicious, but Ashalla put that down to his nature. Soon after Ashalla was attacked by a warrior named Daigan who carried the vengful spirit of Tadyr within him. She was only saved when Ragna's long lost sister drove him off. A few days later Sophie appeared with an unfamiliar woman and asked Ragna for help, so Ashalla bid him goodbye with the promise that he come back to her. Not long after Daigan staged a second attack on Ashalla. He kidnapped her daughters and set them in a boat adrift from the beach next to their home. Ashalla was able to beat him back, but instead of killing him she went to assist Noel in rescuing her daughters. Daigan then severly injured her for a second time, but Noel was able to fight him off, shooting him with one of her magic bullets that only Ashalla had skill in removing. After several uneventful days Daigan returned to finish the fight against Ashalla. Both fought fiercely, with Daigan ending up with the upper hand, but once again someone else stepped in to save Ashalla. Her six year old daughter Hana. The child retrieved a sword that she and her twin had summoned from another dimension and dropped it into Ashalla's hand at just the right moment. Ashalla struck out at Daigan and mortally wounded him. A long time after this Ashalla noticed that the sky had begun to turn red as her husband and their allies fought far off in Radinia, she prayed daily for him to return home and was ecstatic one day to awaken and find that the sky had returned to normal. She greatly anticipated Ragna's return home, almost feeling him growing nearer to Cairn Isle and their house. She went outside to anxiously await his return and was shocked when his brother Jin showed up with Vorgax. The last we know of Ashalla's fate is when Ragna reaches the house and sees her dying body propped up against the wall. Weapons and Abilities Ashalla has carried weapons in the past, but now prefers not to and relies on her familiars to protect her and serve as a living weapon. She has four familiars, one for each element. She is also able to manipulate the elements without having to call on her familiars. The first of her abilities is to use fire and summon a firebird. This bird also has an extra ability in that it can activate powerful spells. Secondly, Ashalla can use water to heal any wound and a large whale made completely of water can appear in the sky and do multiple healings at once as long as the waters touch the person. Thirdly, Ashalla is able to use earth magic and summon sand storms or create earthquakes. Her familiar for this ability is a war horse much larger than other real animals. Ashalla's final ability is that of air. This ability is the one she uses the least in that not only is she able to summon pwerful winds and storms, but the moth familiar can make her invisible if it is perched about her body. As well as these abilities, each form also changes Ashalla's appearance. When in her fire form, Ashalla's hair turns to flame and her eyes lose their white and become all green. When in her water form, her hair turns blue and drips water. When in her earth form, flowers spring up under her footsteps and her hair turns green When in her air form, her visage appears the same as usual, but washed out as if she is not quite solid. Personality Ashalla is fiery, fiesty and tempermental. She manages to hold her temper most of the time, but once angered she is a force to be reckoned with. She loves her husband dearly and adores her children, although she and her daughter Liena have a strained relationship. A doctor by trade, Ashalla is a natural healer and has a way with people and small children. She is greatly respected by those around her and loves nothing more than helping out those in need. Relationship With Other Characters Themes